


Mud and Stars

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [486]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: muddy





	Mud and Stars

The sky was clear, the storm having washed the clouds right out of the sky.  The stars hung, nailed to the darkness, cold and distant and as impassive a witness as could be found.

The mud had sucked most of the warmth out of him already, the tears in his suit breaching all their built in barriers.

To be fair, it had been one  _hell_  of a fall.

John flexed his fingers, feeling the mud squeeze through the gaps in his fist.  The mud on his face had dried in the wind, pulling tight and cracking in unpleasant ways, but for all that he tried, he couldn’t get his fingers as far as his face.

He had to get up, he knew that.  He just couldn’t get limbs in line to climb up and out.

The irony of a life in space only to die in the dirt was too horrific to contemplate.  

Coughing, tasting dirt in his mouth and blood on his lips, John pressed his fist into the mud, feeling it slip and finally find traction.  Pouring every last ounce of strength, John fought against the sucking surface tension, trying to claw his way out.

He made it almost to his knees before he slipped and fell sideways, his cheek bouncing off the wet-clay surface. The mud sucked him back down one last time.

And now he couldn’t even see the stars.


End file.
